


grandpas milky nipple.

by olle



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle





	grandpas milky nipple.

Chapter one:  
Grandma dissolves into a Chimpanzee adventure  
Grandma pooped an erect redneck chimpanzee who was riding her granfather's milky nipple andjerking off toher old grandma pics.  
She became a yelping baby float scream, she literally became baby floatscream. After Grandmadissolved she ran towards a giant orangeweaboo ballsack, she said:"oh boy that's gonna sting tomorrow!!!"  
she ate : one pOUND of poundcake and fell in the vortex made of baby float diapers.When she fell into the abyss She screamed "oooooaoooaooaaa my glasses are Ϟ" she refuse to look directly at the up.  
Chapter two:  
Gramma falls down and refused to get up  
She stared longingly at baby god, and she desperately wanted to suck her grandpas milky nipple. She closed her diary and ate her own dirty diaper "mmmmm MMMMMM". She cried one million eggs shaped like grampa nipple shaped tears. Grandpa's snilky (snake milk) tears dropped into the abyss and she kissed another snilk (snake milk)udder and tranformed into a giant baby float. "Д" said the new era of memes . She cried the glorious roar, filling her uterus with rare memes and milky nipples. Finally grandma has milked her last nipple! ●__●  
End of chapter 2.  
reveiw:and thats the end of baby god float gramma  
She roared a mighty roar as she filled the abyss with milky egg nipple tears  
one million eggs shaped like grampas nipples shaped tears. yes yes  
we should publish this yes!good  
Before I read homestuck I thought it was a Home Alone fanfic  
420 420 notes  
▂▃▅▆▇█ B █ A █ B █ Y █ F █ L █ O █ A █ T █▇▆▅▃▂


End file.
